The present invention concerns a wave-powered generator, also termed a wave converter, which converts and exploits most of the energy in the waves in an efficient, simple, inexpensive, robust and durable manner. This completely new and different manner of extracting a lot of energy from the waves provides a solution making it possible to produce clean energy in an inexpensive and lasting manner. This makes the invention feasible, not just technically, but also with respect to commercial requirements. It has been tested in waves, and the description is in agreement with the laws of physics. There are many other patents in this field, but none of the technical solutions disclosed therein produce a lot of energy in a simple and inexpensive manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,084 by Cockerell describes a wave converter hinged together by means of flat buoyant members having pumps at the hinges thereof, and which produce energy when they oscillate (pivot). Due to the motion of the wave converter not corresponding to the motion of the water, this solution does not produce a lot of energy. Generally, the force vectors from the sea have a completely different direction than the directions for which the wave converter is designed to operate. The energy from the sea will allow the buoyant members to push and pull the hinges and tear them apart. The solution of Cockerell provides a short operating life and an excessively high electricity price.
PCT/NO99/00243, which corresponds to publication WO 00/08334, describes a two- phased wind-wave motor, the motor of which exploits the energy from the relative motions between two different phases of the wave, and which further exploits both the vertical and the horizontal particle motions in the waves. Moreover, there is a fixed construction that interconnects the buoys of the same phase in each of the two groups of buoys. This solution has proven to produce a relatively large amount of energy. Although favourable, this solution suffers from the limitation of employing only two different phases of the waves instead of employing more phases thereof. Furthermore, the motor is provided with an interconnecting construction between the buoys of the associated phases, thereby occasionally transmitting some energy that may cause unnecessary wear and tear thereof.